The Next Generation
by kduffy13
Summary: It's the next generation of demigod's. Percabeth's son, Thalico's daughter, Grover and Junipers son too. What will happen when tragedy strikes? It's up to the best demigods of the time to save the day. Sequel to unexpected year. Bad summary.
1. Back to camp

A/N So here's the second story to unexpected year. I hope you all enjoy it!

Back to Camp:

Sam stirred in his sleep. He grunted and looked around for the noise that woke him up. There was shouting coming from down stairs. This is the third time this happened this week and Sam was getting sick of it. He wasn't going to let his mom and dad's rocky relationship ruin his day. Today's the last day of school for him and he'd also be going back to camp half-blood.

He got out of bed and stumbled over to his door and slammed it shut. Than went to his bathroom and got in the shower. After his shower he changed into a pair of faded American eagle jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Just than Allie, Sam's younger sister came in.

"What are they arguing about?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Just ignore them." He told her as he got done tying his boots. "Come on let's get some breakfast before school."

He grabbed her hand and led her down stairs into the kitchen where his parents stood glaring at each other. As their children walked in they quickly acted like they were doing something.

"Are you excited for today?" Their mother, Annabeth asked.

"Yes!" Allie squealed.

"What about you Sam?" she asked him.

"I can't wait to get out of here." He mumbled but she heard.

"Grover said Lewis is excited to see you." Their dad, Percy told Sam.

"Yeah me to, I haven't seen him in forever." Sam told him.

Lewis was his best friend and also his dad's best friend Grover's son. Lewis's mom, Juniper died two years ago. It was a really tough time for him and Grover.

"Your birthday is in two weeks honey, you're going to be turning 16! How exciting!" Annabeth told him, happily.

"Yeah I know." He said, simply.

"Allie would you like me to cook you something for breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"No I'm just going to get a pop tart." Allie told her mom.

"Ok I'm leaving for school." Sam told them all.

"Have fun." Percy told him.

"Don't get in any trouble!" Annabeth called after him.

As he walked out of their apartment building and into the crowded city of New York he turned on his I pod and put his ear phones in. As he walked he thought about many things. He was really looking forward to going back to camp later on today. He was excited to see Lewis, Katy, Katy was his parents friends Connor and Megan's daughter. He also wanted to see Zoe, Which was Thalia and Nico's daughter. He grew up around all of them and they were all really close friends.

As he arrived at school he noticed his friend Harry standing by the steps. He walked over to him and took out his head phones.

"Hey man, what's up?" Harry asked as Sam approached.

"Nothing much. Are you glad it's the last day of school?" Sam asked him.

"Defiantly, my job is almost over." He said with a smirk.

Sam would have been puzzled by this but the bell rang so he set off for class. He'd only been at this school for one year. In his whole life he'd been to six different schools. Compared to his dad he thought he was doing pretty well. When he arrived here he thought it would be different but it wasn't. He was still an outsider, the "bad boy" who got sent from school to school, the freak with dyslexia and ADHD, and guy who had no friends. Yeah he was good looking which made all the popular guys hate him hence forth no one wanted to be seen with him. Harry was his only friend here, but he didn't mind not having friends at school because it wasn't his real life. His real life was at camp half-blood with his real friends.

As the first four periods were over Sam made his way to Lunch. As he was about to enter the cafeteria he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see that it was Harry.

"Come with me I want to show you something." Harry told him.

Sam followed him. Harry led Sam into the empty gym. Harry kept walking until he was standing in the middle of the gym floor while Sam stood a couple feet away from the door.

"What did you want to show me?" Sam asked him.

"Your dyslexic, you have ADHD, you've been to six different schools so far. You're a demigod." He told me.

Sam stood there feeling shocked. How had Harry found out? How did he know this stuff? Were the thoughts running through Sam's head.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a Laestrygonian giant, I know all." He told Sam with a sneer.

"Um you don't look like a giant to me." Was all Sam could say.

The giant laughed and started to transform into a 12 foot slimy, hairy, giant. Sam stood there in utter surprise. This was one of his good friends, the only friend he had at this school and he turned out to be a monster.

The giant grabbed a part of the bleacher and whipped it at Sam. He flung himself out of the way just in time. He reached out on his hand and pushed the ring on his finger instantly it was transformed into a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword with ruby jewels on the hilt. Sam staggered to his feet and charged the giant that was once his friend. The giant kept on throwing parts of the bench at Sam as he advanced on the giant. Sam slashed down at the monsters forearm leaving a long gash. The giant picked up a long medal pipe and began swinging at Sam. Sam dodged in and out of the monsters strike but he got unlucky and got hit right upside the head with the long pipe. Sam crashed to the floor and lay motionless.

Then he heard a voice.

"Don't be a wimp Sam, get up!" The voice encouraged him, it gave him strength.

He could hear the giant laughing at him and moving closer to him. Slowly he lifted himself off the ground and grabbed his sword.

"We got a strong one." The giant mumbled.

"That's right and you're in for a rude of an awakening." Sam told him.

He ran straight at the giant and slashed his cheek with his sword the giant roared in range and swung with his pole, it caught Sam in the leg and he buckled under the blow but remained standing. Sam tried to move around the giant to find a chink in his armor but his leg wasn't very strong. Finally he spotted an exposed chink under his right arm. He ran at him and stabbed it through. The giant roared then dissolved into gold powder.

Sam sighed in relief and pushed the red ruby in and his sword transformed back into his ring. Just than teachers ran into the gym and stood in Awh at the mess of the gymnasium.

"Sam Jackson get over here right now!" One of them hollered.

Sam groaned and got to his feet and went over to the teachers.

"Explain." She told him.

"I can't." Sam mumbled.

"Come with me now." She said sternly.

After about a half an hour of lecturing and phone calls his parents arrived. They both gave him scared looks. Then Percy snapped his fingers to do the mist trick and everything was cleared up but they still wouldn't be allowing me to come back next year.

"I can't believe this happened on your last day of school." Annabeth said as they drived home.

"Well it wasn't my fault and I need some ambrosia." I told them.

Percy handed him a square back to him. They rode in silence as Sam nibbled on the ambrosia. Once they got home Sam went to his room and started backing his bag. He went over to his desk and pulled out some photographs that he kept in there. One was of him, Lewis, Katy, and Zoe all in front of the canoe lake. He liked to look at this picture it brought back happy memories. The other was of him, Allie, and his parents. He sighed. How much longer would his parents stay together? He didn't know and it scared him. He sighed and put both of the pictures into his bag.

He then went to take a shower. He was all sweaty from the battle with the giant. When he got out he stared at the mirror he swear he saw a flash of light go across it but all there was in the reflection was him, with his messy dark hair and startling green eyes staring back at him. Sam got changed into a pair of jeans and a white under shirt and a long red, black, and white plaid shirt rolled up at the elbows.

After about an hour Allie was ready to go. All through the car ride Sam felt so excited to go to camp. Finally they reached camp. They all got out of the car and walked up the big hill and past the Dragon guarding the Golden Fleece.

"I'm going to go put this in my cabin see you later." Sam told them.

As he walked to his cabin he saw a lot of familiar faces, Nikki the head of the Aphrodite cabin, Kade who was a child of Hades. When he reached his cabin he found it empty. He guessed his siblings weren't here yet. Allie didn't stay in the Poseidon cabin she was with the Athena cabin by her choice.

Then he went down to the lake where he knew Lewis would be. And he was right there was Lewis chasing some wood nymphs around.

"Yo Lewis get your satyr but over here!" Sam hollered over at him.

Lewis was so startled he tripped over his hooves and landed right on his face. Sam walked over to him while laughing.

"Need a hand?" Sam asked while holding his hand out for Lewis.

"Thanks man." Lewis said as he got back on his hooves. "When did you get here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago." He responded.

"Sweet this summer is going to be awesome!" Lewis exclaimed.

"I know! Have you seen Zoe or Katy?" Sam asked him.

Lewis smirked at him. "Yeah they said they'd meet us here. They should be here any time now."

"Why are you giving me that look?" Sam asked him, feeling awkward.

"No reason." He said still giving Sam the look.

They sat down on the sand and watched the naiads in the water. They always liked Sam a lot. His eyes swept his surroundings until he saw to girls walking towards him and Lewis. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched.

"Dude I think you're sweating." Lewis whispered to Sam.

Sam hit him on the arm.

"Sam!" Zoe hollered in excitement.

Zoe dived on Sam knocking him over so she was on top of him. She looked down at him smiling then realized that she was on top of him and quickly got up feeling really embarrassed. Sam could feel his cheeks burning. He couldn't help but notice how much she changed over this year. Her black hair was long and straight, her face was starting to look more grown up, and her breast had grown a lot. He quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Sam what did you do to your head?" Zoe asked with concern written all over her face.

"Oh I was attacked by a giant." He said quietly.

He still had a goose bump on his dead the size of a golf ball.

"What!" They all hollered.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine. But I did get kicked out of my school but that doesn't really matter since it's the last day and everything." He explained.

"I bet you kicked that giant's ass!" Lewis told him.

"You know I did." He said with a smirk.

"Guys we're going to miss dinner if we don't hurry." Katy told them.

They all got up and made their way to the dining hall. Sam noticed how close Zoe walked next to him, it made him feel uncomfortable but also made him feel tingly.

"See yah Zoe and Katy." Lewis told them as they got there.

"Yeah by guys." Katy said.

They separated to go to their different tables. Lewis got to sit with Sam because he was a satyr and didn't have an assigned table.

As they ate they had little conversation. Sam's siblings were there, Hannah and Adam. Hannah is Percy's sibling Emma's daughter and Adam was Jason's son. Sam always thought that it was weird how they were all connected in some way or another.

After dinner Sam said good bye to his parents and went straight to his cabin where he passed out immediately. Today had been a long day but he was so glad to be back at camp with his friends.

A/N So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I promise it will get better. Review please people!


	2. A Rivalry

A/N So here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it! (:

A rivalry:

Sam had only been at camp for a week and things were already going bad for him. He got his back all burned up on the rock climbing wall which was a surprise to him because he could always climb it without getting hurt. Zoe hasn't been talking to him. He wasn't sure if she was just busy or if she was avoiding him. And most of all Ricky has been getting under his skin. Ricky is Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez's son. They hated each other ever since they first met. Sam hated him at first because his parents didn't like Clarisse that much. But over time he found traits in Ricky that he didn't like. Ricky was arrogant, thought he was all that, cocky, and was a good sword fighter. Over the past many years Sam and Ricky had got in many fights but they were both just as good as the other so, they couldn't beat each other. This bugged Sam a lot he just wanted to crush him in front of everyone and he was hoping he'd be able to do it in the capture the flag match coming up tonight.

Sam got out of bed and immediately went to take a shower. After he was out he brushed his teeth and shook out his hair, he didn't brush it because he liked it to look messy. Then he realized that he didn't bring any clothes in with him. He cursed silently and pulled a towel around his waist. He walked out the door and ran straight into someone. He landed on top of the person and quickly grabbed his towel to make sure it was still on. He looked down and saw that it was Zoe! She was starring dumb struck at him with her hands on his fit body.

"Oh my god Zoe what are you doing here." He said as he quickly got off of her.

She lay on the cold floor for a few seconds before getting shakily to her feet.

"Um…I was coming to get you. Your late for breakfast and everyone was wondering where you were. Sorry I shouldn't have just walked in." She quickly explained.

Sam could feel his cheeks burning very badly and so were Zoe's.

"Oh I slept in." He muttered.

He started fumbling around with stuff on his bed and shoving personal things into his night stand.

"Uh I will just go now." She said quietly.

"Wait!" Sam Called after her.

She halted at the door.

"You haven't talked to me all week. How come?" Sam asked her.

"No reason, I've just been busy." She told him than walked out the door.

Sam quickly went to find some clothes. He put on a black pair of basketball shorts with a green shirt that brought out his eyes and tennis shoes. He hurried over to the dining pavilion and Chiron gave him the look for being late.

"Sorry we didn't wake you up, we thought you needed your sleep." Adam, Sam's sibling explained to him.

"It's fine." Sam told him and started shoving bacon into his mouth.

He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence and as he got up he noticed Ricky glaring at him he glared back.

"You know you two really need to stop." Katy said as she joined him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam muttered as they walked out of the pavilion.

"You don't need to get into any more fights with him." Katy told him, sternly.

"Ok mom, I won't." Sam said, sarcastically

"Ha-ha very funny." She told Sam.

"Zoe!" Katy hollered at her.

Zoe saw Katy and started to come over but then she noticed Sam and quickly went in the other direction.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked Katy, Annoyance leaking into his voice.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

Sam doubted that. Zoe and Katy have been best friends since they were kids. If there was something wrong with Zoe, Katy would know.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"I can't. It's not my place to tell you." She told him.

They just arrived at the sword arena.

"Then who can tell me?" He asked.

"Zoe." She said, simply and walked away.

Sam grunted and walked into the sword arena. He pushed the jewel on his ring and he was holding his sword. He started hacking away at a dummy while thinking about what was wrong with Zoe.

After about an hour of practicing he was interrupted by Lewis.

"What's up?" Sam asked him.

"Everyone is going down to the beach, come on you need to take a break." Lewis told him.

Sam was really hot and was sweating from the practice.

"Fine, I'll go get changed and meet you down there." Sam said as his sword transformed back into a ring.

Sam rushed down to beach now that he was wearing his swimming trunks. Lewis was right, everyone was down there. They didn't have any lessons today so naturally they'd go swimming.

Sam spotted Lewis hanging out with a couple of Aphrodite girls and Sam went over to join them.

"Hey Sam!" Nikki, the cabin leader of Aphrodite squealed as Sam came towards them.

"Hey."

Sam sat down on the hot sand and couldn't help but stare at Nikki. She had the perfect body! She was fit, tan, looked amazing in a bikini, and had a pretty face. The only thing missing was her eyes. They're a dull brown, defiantly different from Zoe's, whose eyes are electric blue.

"Sam you're starring." Nikki told him as she giggled with her friend.

"Oh right." He mumbled.

"What are we waiting for let's get in the water!" Lewis hollered.

They all laughed and got up with him. As Sam walked into the water he felt his body regenerating and giving him strength. He loved this feeling.

Before swimming off Nikki splashed him and called "Catch me if you can."

Sam grinned it would be all too easy to catch her right now so he gave her a few seconds head start before swimming after her. In a matter of seconds he was pulling her by the waist towards him. Nikki had a huge smile on her face as Sam pulled her closer to him. Then Sam quickly let go of her and splashed her than swam off in amazing speed. As Sam stopped swimming he noticed Katy and Zoe laying out on the beach. Sam swam towards them and once out of the water walked over to them with water dripping all over him.

He sat down and shook out his hair.

"Sam!" Zoe complained, while Katy laughed.

"What's up guys?" He asked them with a smirk.

Sam noticed Zoe starring at his body and he couldn't help but feel happy about it. Then he started starring at hers. Sam thought that Zoe was a billion times hotter than Nikki, even though every guy at camp thought Nikki could be a goddess. Katy cleared her throat loudly and they both quickly acted like they weren't looking at each other.

"Nikki's glaring over at us." Katy told them.

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Nikki giving Zoe the stink eye. He wondered why that was…

9 hours later:

Sam stood at the edge of the forest with the rest of camp. Chiron was helping some new kids with their gear.

"Ok our two cabins who have the flag are Ares and Poseidon. Pick your teams. Ares you can pick first." Chiron told everyone.

"Zeus." Ricky said loudly.

Sam cursed in his head. He always picked Zeus's cabin first. Ricky did that on purpose.

"Hades." Sam declared.

Sam picked hades because the hades kids could conjure up their own soldiers which helped out a lot and made up for the very little cabin members.

"Hermes." Ricky told them.

Obviously he's not smart, Sam thought. If he was smart he should have picked Athena.

"Athena." Sam said with a smirk.

"Apollo."

He was going for numbers not strength. Sam was starting to get a little worried. He had a lot of numbers but Sam chose the strong cabins. He wasn't sure which was better.

And so they went through and picked the rest of the cabins.

"Alright Poseidon gets the north half, Ares the south. You know the rules. On the sound of the horn you start. Now go on." He told them.

As the teams separated Sam got with the head of Athena, which happened to be his younger sister, Allie.

"So sis what do you think we should do?" He asked her.

"I think we should set up the hades kids at the border where they can conjure dead soldiers. Have the Hephaestus cabin set up traps around the flag; they can stay there with half of my cabin. Also have the Demeter cabin put up a bunch of thorn bushes around the flag. I want your cabin, Demeter, Hypnos, Aphrodite, and some Hephaestus kids around the right side. I'll take half of my cabin, Hecate, and Iris around the left for a diversion. The rest will just run straight forward. I want your side to go get the flag. Understand?" She told Sam in a rushed tone.

"Yeah that sounds brilliant." Sam said in awe.

"Thank you. I'll go tell everyone." She said then walked off.

Sam could never get use to how smart Allie was. Yeah he had a part of Athena in him but he never felt that smart. That's why he chose to be part of the Poseidon cabin and he was always good at his water powers.

The horn sounded and everyone knew what they were doing. Sam took his group and headed off to the right.

"Hey Sam." Nikki said from his side.

"Oh I didn't know you would actually play." Sam told her.

"Yeah I decided I would." She said with a smile.

Sam was used to playing this game with Katy and Zoe but they were both on the other side. Katy's apart of the Hermes cabin, even though her mom was a daughter of Aphrodite. She hated the Aphrodite cabin with a passion.

"Sam look there's a group behind those rocks." Jade, the leader of Demeter told him.

Sam looked where she was pointing and saw that she was right. They already made it over the border without any trouble so of course they'd eventually run into someone.

"There's only about eight. We can take them. We'll try to sneak up but if we get caught it doesn't matter." He told them.

They all nodded. They crept forward as quietly as they could. They were about 30 feet away when they got spotted.

Sam hollered "Attack!"

They ran at them at full speed. Sam was immediately in battle with a son of Ares. The guy was huge and a good fighter but he didn't have speed. Sam quickly circled him and hit him in the stomach with the butt of his sword. The guy doubled over and Sam struck him on the head and the guy fell to the ground.

He looked around about five of his people were on the ground and six of the others. That left two still fighting. Surprisingly Nikki was still standing, she was fighting Katy and loosing very badly. She kept on getting hit and scratched. Sam made a quick decision. He ran over and deflected Katy's strike. To sum it up Katy was shocked and angry. Sam really didn't want to fight her but he needed to help his team. He striked down at Katy but she deflected it easily. He kept striking and pushing her back.

"Hurry up Sam!" Someone hollered.

Then all of the sudden a sword butt came out of nowhere and hit her in the head. Sam saw that it was Nikki that hit her. Katy crumbled to the ground.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard!" Sam spat at Nikki.

"Well we need to get going." She growled.

Sam started walking away and they all followed him. He could hear all the fighting coming from the left and knew that the diversion must be working. And the battle in the middle was still ragging on.

Then they stepped into a clearing and saw the flag there. They all stopped and looked around. Even though it didn't look like there was anyone here he knew there was. Then an arrow came shooting towards Sam, he wacked it away with his sword. Then about eight people came running out of the trees. Sam saw Zoe go straight for Nikki. He asked himself why Nikki had to keep on getting in fights with his friends. But he couldn't think about that anymore because Ricky came charging at him. Sam was ready and blocked his strike with full power and pushed him back. He advanced on Ricky, swinging his sword at him like a mad man. Finally he sliced his leg. Ricky buckled under it but remained fighting. Ricky slashed down at Sam arm and left a good gash. One kept striking, while the other blocked. This pattern went on for minutes until Sam kicked Ricky's legs and he fell over.

"Take the flag and get out of here!" Sam hollered to Jade.

She nodded and ran off with the rest. Sam saw Nikki laying on the ground, but that didn't surprise him.

"Zoe go after them!" Ricky hollered at her as he got off the ground.

Zoe tried to leave but Sam quickly got in her way.

"Sam you really don't want to fight with me." Zoe told him.

She was right. Sam didn't want to fight her, not because he was afraid to get hurt but he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Bring it on little kid." He said with a smirk.

Zoe hated being called a little kid more than anything. She's fourteen and Sam's fifteen but turning sixteen so he always thought he was so much older.

"Zoe this is my fight! Go after the others!" Ricky yelled at her.

"Shut up Ricky!" She yelled back.

"Go! Or we're going to lose!" He told her.

Zoe cursed loudly and gave Sam a nasty look before going after the others. Sam knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with them so they were good.

"Cute girl you got there." Ricky told him with a smug look.

"She's not my "girl"." Sam told him as they advanced on each other.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if we got together?" He asked Sam.

"Stay away from her!" Sam spat at him.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He laughed.

Sam charged at Ricky with everything he got. He slashed at his right then his left then hit him in the head with the butt of his sword. Ricky fell to his knees holding his side that was bleeding.

Then the horn sounded, the match was over. Sam heard cheering from the North. They won! Sam smiled and walked away from Ricky. Suddenly he felt he fierce pain on his calf. He turned around and found Ricky standing there ready to strike. Ricky striked at his head and it grazed his face, leaving blood trickling down his face. Sam striked back and they were both giving each other everything they had. Ricky slammed the butt of his sword into Sam's side. Sam fell to the ground panting.

"Haha Sam you are so weak!" Ricky told him.

Sam tried to stand but he defiantly broke a couple ribs. He did the only thing he could. He concentrated on the stream that wasn't too far away from here. He felt the familiar tug in his stomach and water started rushing forward.

"What the!" Ricky yelled.

The water engulfed Ricky and thrashed him around. It knocked him into tree after tree. As Sam let the water drop Ricky lay motionless on the ground. He had a big gash on his head and scratches everywhere. Sam sighed and everything went black.

A/N The fighting scene was really hard to write so I hope you all enjoyed it!(: Please more reviews!


	3. The Camp Fire

A/N Sorry I've gone so long! My lap top exploded and it took forever to fix! Anyway I hope you'll still read this.

When Sam woke up he felt worse than he ever felt in his life. He was at the big house in a bedroom and there was someone sitting beside him. He tried to make out who it was but his vision was all fuzzy.

"You are so stupid!" the person said angrily.

He knew who it was.

"Nice to see you too, Zoe." He mumbled.

"Why would you fight him?" She asked.

"Because I can beat him! And I did! I did didn't I?" He asked nervously.

"Well he still hasn't woken up yet. That's beside the point. Why do you have to fight with him?"

"How long have I been out?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Just the night." She answered.

Sam pushed the blankets off him and sat up on the edge of the bed. He noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"Sorry about that." Zoe pointed to his bare chest. "You were running a fever."

He stood up slowly. He felt kind of shaky but otherwise ok.

"I should warn you your parents are outside on the porch." She said quietly.

"Great." Sam mumbled.

Zoe threw Sam his shirt and together they went out to the porch. As soon as his parents saw him Annabeth ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered to him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Everyone was staring at him, Chiron was giving him a calculating look, Percy looked at him like he was proud of Sam's sword skills, Allie looked scared and so did Annabeth and Zoe.

"Look you guys didn't have to come. It was just a little fight I'm fine. I just want to go to my cabin and relax. So if you don't mind I'll just leave." He explained to them.

"I love you." Annabeth told him.

"Love you too."

"Be good." Percy told him.

Sam and Zoe headed down the stairs.

"Oh Sam! You'll have extra chores for a week." Chiron called after him.

Zoe and Sam walked in silence down to the cabins. They reached cabin 1, Zeus.

"Well see you later and uh thanks for looking after me." He told her.

"You're welcome. Are you coming to the camp fire tonight?" She asked.

"As long as you are."

Sam smirked and walked over to his cabin. Hannah and Adam weren't there. They were probably out doing different activities. He should probably be doing the same but all he wanted was a nice shower and then take a long nap.

Sam woke to the conch horn signaling dinner time. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the pavilion. He ate quickly finally realizing how hungry he was. He noticed a lot of people starring at him. Ricky wasn't at dinner so he still must be out.

"Everyone knows what happened." Hannah told him.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out with all the starring."

"Yeah you should have seen the aftermath in the woods. A bunch of Ares punks wanted to kick your but while you were on the ground but Zoe got in front of you and they all backed off. It took Chiron forever to calm things down." Adam explained to him.

"Wow I didn't know it would be that big of a deal. It's not the first time it's happened."

"I know but this was the biggest fight yet." Adam said.

Sam stayed silent.

After dinner everyone got ready for the camp fire. Sam met up with Zoe, Lewis, and Katy.

"Katy, hey I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sam tried apologizing, which he isn't very good at.

"It's fine, it's just a game."

He felt really relieved that she wasn't mad at him. They all sat around the camp fire with everyone else. With everyone being in high spirits from singing and telling stories, Sam and Zoe got caught up in the moment and their hands just slipped in together. No one else could see besides Nikki. She had a way of knowing when someone was physically touching. Once the fire was out Sam said goodbye to Katy and Lewis and asked Zoe if he could walk her to her cabin. They stopped holding hands once they were walking.

"Tonight was fun." Sam told her.

"Yeah it was."

Sam was getting nervous because he was planning on doing something and he wasn't sure how it was going to work out. They reached Zoe's cabin. Sam grabbed Zoe's wrist and turned her to face him. He took a deep breath and leaned down and kissed her. Zoe tensed up but then relaxed. She kissed him back once then pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I got to go." She whispered.

She dashed inside her cabin. Sam stood out there feeling completely stupid. He must of missed read the signs. Zoe didn't like him and he made a complete fool out of himself. Tonight officially sucked for him but tomorrow would only be worse.


	4. Bad news

Sam woke up feel really irritable. He got ready in a hurry. Hannah and Adam tried to stay clear of him in the cabin. He saw Zoe as he walked into the dining pavilion but he didn't say anything to her. Lewis met up with him at his table.

"What's up?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

Lewis gave him a questioning look.

"Look don't use your satyr tricks on me." Sam told him angrily.

"I wasn't trying to sense your emotions. I'm your friend you can tell me what's wrong."

Sam threw down his fork and knife. He gave up trying to distract himself by eating. Everyone in hearing range looked over at him.

Sam lowered his voice, "Look I'm just dealing with something. Maybe I'll talk to you later about it."

"Alright." Lewis left the table to peel grapes for Mr.D.

After breakfast Sam went to the arena to practice, he saw Ricky at his cabin on the way down. He didn't look to good. Katy walked over to him. She drew her sword and they started dueling. Neither of them was really into it.

"Zoe told me what happened." Katy told him.

Sam stopped swinging his sword. He should of felt angry about this but he didn't mind that she knew.

"I thought she liked me." Sam took a seat on the ground.

"It's just complicated." Katy took a seat beside him.

"Either she likes me or she doesn't. It's not that complicated."

"Look I can't tell you how she feels; only she can do that. I'm here to tell you to not to let it affect your friendship with her." Katy explained.

"You're a good friend Katy." Sam told her.

"I know." She pulled Sam to his feet and they both started sword practicing.

Three hours later Sam was hanging out with Lewis and some Aphrodite girls. Nikki was hanging all over Sam but he realized he didn't care that much. It was there that he got a note from Chiron. Another camper delivered it to him. All it said was that he needed to see Sam and Lewis at the big house right away. Sam showed the note to Lewis and they both immediately went up together.

"What is it Chiron?" Sam asked as soon as he walked in.

Then he looked around the room and noticed some other people there to. Zoe and Katy were sitting on the love seat. And Ricky was standing in the corner of the room.

"Take a seat." Chiron waved to two arm chairs.

Hesitantly Lewis and Sam sat down.

"Now I've called you all here today. There's been some bad news. Late last night all of your parents went missing." Chiron told them all.

"What!" They all yelled except Ricky. He looked troubled but he didn't say anything.

"Just calm down and let me explain. We know that they were attacked and captured. We had some other older half bloods trace the trail. It ended in Washington." Chiron explained.

"Well why couldn't the half bloods find them in Washington?" Sam asked.

"Because we lost contact with them as soon as they got there. They were most likely killed." Chiron told him.

"Well I'm going after them." Zoe told him.

"Me too." Sam added.

"Me three." Katy said.

Lewis also said that he wanted to go and so did Ricky!

"Usually there is only three people to go." Chiron said.

"Who cares? That's all of our parents out there!" Katy told him.

"Yeah were all going." Lewis told him.

"Alright then. Who wants to consult the oracle?" Chiron asked.

Everyone went quiet. No one wanted to go up in the cave to see Rachel.

Sam stood up. "I will."

"Alright come back down here when you have it." Chiron told him.

Sam walked quickly through the camp and started his way up the path to Rachel's cave. Everyone watched him walk up. They were lucky Rachel was here. He paused outside her cave. Should he knock or something?

"Come in Sam!" She hollered from inside the cave.

Sam sat across from her on the cave floor.

"I know why you're here. Go ahead and ask so you can get your prophecy." Rachel told him.

"What will I find when me and my friends go to Washington searching for our parents?" He asked her slowly.

Rachel tensed up. Her eyes turned green.

She spoke in a raspy voice.

"_You and four shall head west only to find despair."_

"_You break thee ancient law of three, two shall leave in the wind."_

"_Once you're there you shall be deceived by a one who is a friend."_

"_The children of the big three must unite to vanquish this evil."_

"_By the end there will be no more Children of the big three on the quest."_

Rachel blinked and looked around. Sam was as still as a statue.

"Thank you." Sam told her then rushed out of her cave. He ran all the way to the big house. He stopped outside to catch his breath, and then walked in calmly.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

Reluctantly Sam told everyone in the room what Rachel had said. There was silence for a minute.

"Well you all must leave straight away. Go down to your cabins and pack. I'll have transportation waiting for you at the bottom of the hill." Chiron told them.

They all rushed down to their cabins. Sam stopped at the Athena cabin. He pulled Allie aside and told her what Chiron had told him and the others. She started to cry, Sam pulled her in his arms.

"Don't worry I'll find them." He told her.

"Why can't I go?" She asked him.

"You're too young. Please just stay here." He said to her.

"Fine. But be careful."

Sam kissed her on the forehead and then left quickly to his cabin. He grabbed his book bag; he shoved some clothes into it, a tooth brush, some ambrosia and nectar, a wad of mortal money and a sack of Olympian money. He swung the bag over his shoulder and ran to half blood hill. Everyone was waiting at the bottom.

"I thought you chickened out." Ricky sneered.

"You wish." Sam told him.

"Alright I don't want any fights between you two." Chiron told Ricky and Sam.

Neither of them said anything.

"Here's your car you'll take. Hopefully you'll be able to take it all of the way there. Who wants to drive?" Chiron dangled the keys in front of them.

Sam looked at the car. It wouldn't be his first pick. It was a black SUV that would fit them all.

"I will!" Lewis said excitedly.

"Now be careful and drive the speed limit. Good luck." Chiron said.

They all climbed into the car. Lewis in the driver seat, Zoe in the passenger, Sam and Katy in the back seat and Ricky in the very back. Lewis started the car and they were off just like that. Sam was really nervous and he didn't know what was in store for him and his friends on this quest.

A/N the prophecy thing was really hard to write so I hope it wasn't to crappy. Please review?


	5. On the road

A/N so sorry its been forever! Im going to try to finish this.

They got into the city before everyone started arguing. They all wanted to take different ways to Washington. Lewis ended up having the final decision since he was the one driving. Sam never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He didn't like the idea of Ricky being behind him and he could feel the tension between Zoe and him. The drive out of town was a very quite one. Finally Lewis turned on the radio. Zoe turned it to some punk station. Finally after hours of driving into the night they pulled over at a motel. They put some of their money together to get two rooms. Lewis came over to Sam.

"I think you and the girls should stay in a room, and I will go with Ricky. You know I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be sharing a room." Lewis told Sam.

"Yeah okay that sounds like a good idea." Sam replied.

Lewis went over to Zoe and Katy, probably to tell them about Sam sharing a room with them.

They all made their way to their rooms.

"Good luck." Sam told Lewis before going into his room. He was going to need it with sharing a room with Ricky.

It became pretty clear that Sam wasn't in much of a better position then Lewis. Sam sat on one of the beds, Zoe on the other side of the room sitting in a chair, and Katy in-between them.

"So how about some TV?" Katy asked with a smile.

"Im going to just go get in the shower." Sam got up and went in to the small shabby bathroom.

While he was in the shower he cold of sworn he heard someone come in but by the time he looked he didn't see anyone. He got out and realized that his clothes and towel was missing. Zoe or Katy must have taken them. What now? There was no way that he was going to go out there completely naked. They're probably cracking up out there thinking he will be spending the night stuck in the bathroom. He noticed they left the bathroom rug. He picked it up and pulled it around his waist. It didn't make to bad of a towel. He opened up the door and stepped out.

"Oh my god please tell me he isn't naked!" Katy yelled from under a pillow.

"I don't know! I'm not looking!" Zoe had her head buried in the chair.

"You two think your smart don't you?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Are you crazy Sam!" Katy asked.

Sam grabbed Katy's leg and pulled her off the bed, she had her face covered with her hands, still thinking that Sam was naked. He threw Katy over one shoulder and Zoe over the other.

"What are you doing!" Zoe yelled.

"Payback!" Answered Sam.

He walked in the bathroom and threw them in the water in the bathtub. Despite trying to keep their eyes closed, they couldn't any longer, from the shock of being thrown in water.

"Hey I thought you were naked! If I would of known you weren't I would have never of allowed you to pick me up!" Katy tells Sam.

Sam laughs and shuts the door so that he can get dressed. Sam calls them out when hes done.

"I cant believe you did that." Zoe says.

"Don't mess with me I'll win every time." Sam says with a smirk.

"You wish." Zoe said with a sly smile.

"Im going to go get us something from the vending machine." Katy tells them then leaves.

It was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Look Zoe im sorry. I didn't mean to mess things up. It was a mistake." He told her.

"So it was a mistake to kiss me?" she asks.

"Not to me. I wanted to a lot, I still do. I just don't think you want it, but Zoe I like you a lot. I have for a very long time. And if you don't share the feelings then there is nothing left to be done." He tells her.

Zoe walks over to sit next to him.

"I am pretty sure that I like you too Sam, but I want to be absolutely positive so that I don't mess up our friendship if it doesn't turn out right."

Sam reaches over and grabs her hand. "You think you like me?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes." She replies.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight.

"What does that mean exactly?" He asks.

"Give me time to make sure that im certain." Zoe answers.

"Maybe this will help you know." he puts his hand on her neck and slowly leans toward her, he kisses her softly once then pulls away.

"You really know how to tease a girl." Zoe whispers.

Sam laughs. Katy comes back and they eat the snacks. Then they go to sleep. Sam was glad for confronting Zoe but still very worried about their parents.

A/N Please review!


	6. Minor set back

In the morning Zoe and Katy took a shower then they met up with Lewis and Ricky in the parking lot. They were all really tired and grouchy. This time it was Katy's turn to drive with Lewis in the passenger seat.

"What kind of place doesn't have breakfast!" Lewis complained.

"Katy pull into that McDonalds." Ricky told her.

No one had any objections, this was the first time Ricky said anything with all of us around. Katy pulled into the drive through and order all their food. Sam loved their hash browns. Lewis had a tendency to eat the wrapping instead of the food. Zoe was eating an egg McMuffin when she got ketchup on the side of her lip. Sam leaned over and wiped it off for her.

"Not very smooth. I would of kissed it off her lips." Ricky said.

"Too bad she'd never kiss you." Sam replied.

"How do you know? Maybe we already have?" Ricky countered.

"How about you both quit talking about me?" Zoe interrupted.

They both remained quite but Sam couldn't shake off what Ricky had said. Would Zoe kiss him or has she? How could he know. Then he thought he was being ridiculous. Zoe would never like someone like him…

"Welcome to Maryland. We should be in Washington tonight if we don't run into any problems." Katy said.

Just then there was a pop then rumbling. Katy pulled the car off to the side of the road.

"You just had to say it." Lewis says.

They all get out of the car to examine the flat tire. They were on a back road surrounded by woods. There were no cars going through at all and probably wouldn't be for awhile.

"Maybe there's a spare?" Zoe offers.

Sam popped open the trunk to find no spare tire.

"Well that's just lovely." Ricky says.

"Well there was a town a couple miles back, we can walk back and get a tow truck." Sam tells them.

"I guess that's our only option." Katy answers.

They all turn around and walk back the way they came. Katy totally jinxed them by saying that. Just the life of demigods. Ricky led the group followed by Lewis and Katy, then Sam and Zoe bringing up the rear.

"So um you and Ricky..?"

Zoe cuts off Sam. "There is no me and Ricky. He tried to get with me that night of capture the flag but I blew him off. We know he just did it to get at you." Zoe tells him.

"What do you mean exactly by tried to get with you?" Sam asks.

"He kind of kissed me." Zoe whispers.

"What!" Sam explodes.

Zoe put her hands on his chest to restrain him. Everyone else was looking back at him. Lewis and Katy confused, Ricky had a smug smile. Sam was furious. Of all people to have kissed Zoe it had to be Ricky! And just the fact that someone kissed her. Did he do it just because of Sam or maybe because he had feelings for her?

"Sam calm down. It didn't mean anything at all."

"Why didn't you tell me!" he hisses.

"Because I knew you would react like this. You cant tell me nothing never happened between you and Nikki."

"No nothing did. I don't like her at all. I like you, so for that reason im going to try to forget about you and…Ricky." He tells her.

She smiles at him. "Good."

They continue walking in silence. That's when Sam realized exactly how quite it was. Way to quite. Their was absolutely no birds chirping or any insects making any noise. As Sam was about to shout out a warning, Fire erupted every where around them. Zoe and Ricky got separated on the other side. Six creatures crept out of the woods on Sam's side, and Five on Zoe's. The creatures were like nothing Sam ever seen. At least 7 feet tall, red scaled, Two heads sprouting out of their necks, Both spitting out fire, and eyes as dark as the night. Sam immediately pressed on his ring, everyone else pulled out their weapons too.

"Watch for the fire!" Katy yells.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ricky yells back.

Three of the creatures come after Sam, the other three after Katy and Lewis. On the other side Zoe and Ricky were holding off the five. Sam had to keep on rolling out of the way because they liked to spit out fire at random times. He sliced off the heads off of one. That seemed to put them down.

"Slice off their heads!" sam yells to everyone.

The other two wouldn't let Sam close enough to hit. Then he did a summersault and landed in reach and took out another one, the remaining one caught his arm on fire. He quickly patted out the flames but not before he got burned pretty bad. He heard a heart wrenching scream. He looked behind him for a second to see Zoe in the grasps of one about to be fried to death.

"Zoe!" Sam screamed.

At the last second Ricky sliced off the creature's head and caught Zoe before she crashed to the ground. Sam used his fear to finish off his last monster. The fire dividing them dwindled down, so all he had to do was hop over it. Zoe was getting out of Ricky's arms.

"Thanks." She told Ricky.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

Lewis and Katy hopped over the barrier too. Sam flew his arms around Zoe.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She pulled out of his embrace. "Im fine Sam. You don't need to worry about me."

Sam nodded even though he knew he would still worry. They continued walking. Sam caught up to Ricky.

"Hey um I just wanted to say thanks for saving her back there." Sam told him.

"Im not all that bad of a person to not help." he said and walked off.

Now theres one for the books, Sam thanking Ricky. After another hour they reached the town and got a tow truck. Once they got back to the car the guy fixed it right there and they were off again. One step closer to saving their parents.


End file.
